Curse of Silence
by Mad-Hamlet
Summary: A retelling of Ranma 1/2 with one LEEETLE change. Continued, with permission, from C. Jones one-shot.
1. Default Chapter

Mad-Hamlet presents:

Curse of Silence

Prt 1

A continuation of Curse of Silence, written by C.Jones

This continuation has been written with his permission. 

Background: This is the Ranma 1/2 series starting all over again with, once 

again, a little switch. Akane is mute. She lost her voice when she was a 

small girl in the car accident that took her mother's life. It is HIGHLY 

recommended that you read the original.

"Curse of Silence" cause I ain't going to go over it. 

The original COS can be found at www.furinkan.net

Ranma was awakened from a sound sleep by a kick in the gut. He rolled away

from the blow and spun his legs over his shoulders to back-flip to his feet.

Still dressed in his boxers he faced his opponent.

Ranma studied the angry man before him. Genma was dressed, as always, in his

white gi. His face was contorted in barely suppressed rage and his stance one

of aggression. 

"So what's it going to be Pop, more morning training or am I gonna get a

lecture cause I chose a girl with 'problems'?" Ranma laced the last word with

sarcasm.

In response, Genma leaped at Ranma's face in a flying kick. Ranma ducked,

grabbed his clothes lying on the floor and dived out the window to escape the

blow. Slipping his pants on in mid-air, he landed and saw a blurring form

descending upon him. He jumped to meet his father and the combat began.

Akane was dressed in her jogging outfit. The white shorts and t-shirt

accented her form nicely and the only thing out of place was the long scarf

that fluttered over her shoulder. She ran through the streets of Nerima at a

brisk pace, interrupting her stride for the occasional kick or punch at an

imaginary foe. She turned a corner and, easily hurtling a mailbox, continued

her run. Her face wore a huge smile and she felt really good about the world.

As she ran, her thoughts turned to the night before; when she had met Ranma.

It had been a long while since she had had a real conversation. She

remembered the way he had talked to her. His tone had been so pleasant and

normal. There were no laced words, no indication of sympathy or pity; just a

normal talk between two people. It really had been a long time since she felt

the joy that came from simple, good, conversation that so many took for

granted. Oh sure, there was her family, but other then clichéd questions they

pretty much had little to say to her, or her to them.

"How was your day Akane?"

"What would you like to drink Akane?"

"Oh you a mastered a new kata Akane, how nice."

"Did Kuno bother you again today Akane?"

Kuno. As that hated name flashed through her mind, along with the associated

face, her playful blows became less so and, in fact, tore through the air

rending apart billions of harmless molecules. Her good mood lost; Akane

quickened her pace to soon arrive at the gates to the Tendo dojo.

Akane entered the house and her mouth began to open before she caught

herself. The realization of what she was about to do hurt. Even after a decade

the instinct to yell a greetings to her family came unbidden, bringing with it

memories, memories with sharp edges. She jogged through the entranceway and

onto the porch heading for the stairs. She needed to take a shower before

breakfast. Akane paused on the first step and cast a quick glance outside. Her

attention was caught by two blurring figures dancing about the yard.

Ranma and Genma were moving with a fluid grace, leaping and bounding about.

Their feet scarcely touching the ground before the figures were hurtling

airborne once more. When they met fists and fleet blurred, attacking,

blocking, exploring defenses and seeking soft, vulnerable spots in the other.

"They're so quiet." Akane thought to herself. "No battle cries." 

She narrowed her eyes, studying the warriors before her. Her breath caught in

her throat as she realized what was happening. 

"They're not sparring! Oh God they're really trying to hurt each other." The

two Saotome were holding nothing back; each doing their utmost to put the

other down, hard. The realization scared Akane and the unbidden feelings even

more so. She was scared, scared for Ranma.

If Akane had been a little closer, or a more experienced a martial artist, she

also would have noticed the quiet, snarling voices coming from Ranma and his

father every time they met. 

"I warned you boy, and you defied me. You should have chosen Kasumi, or

Nabiki even, not that hopeless cripple. " Genma hissed, blocking a mid-air

sidekick. He grabbed the leg behind the kick and tossed his son across the

yard. 

Ranma back-flipped in mid-air and rebounded off the wall back at his father.

He slammed into Genma knocking the older man back a step and followed up with

a vicious double punch to the sternum.

"Shut up old man." Ranma snarled as the doubled over Genma tried refilling

his lungs with air.

Winding up, Ranma finished off his father with a perfectly executed, western-style, uppercut

that sent him into the pond. The panda sat up slowly, giving his son a wary

eye. 

[This isn't over boy.] The panda's sign read.

A heartbeat later Ranma's fist shattered the sign and stopped a hairsbreadth

from the panda's nose.

"Yes it is, Pop. You ever say anything like that again about Akane and you'll regret it.

You got that?" Ranma's voice was quiet , the tone controlled, an unvoiced assurance that every word was absolutly true.

With a disdainful snort Ranma stalked across the yard to the porch, his senses

ready for the possibility of another attack. He saw Akane staring at him with

a questioning look on her face. She handed him her white board.

'What was that all about?'

"Aw.." Ranma scratched his head, "Wasn't nothin'. Pop an' me just got a little

carried away that's all." 

Akane just held up her hand and made an exaggerated "ok" gesture. 

"A change of topic is called for." Ranma thought. 

"Um, when's breakfast? I'm starvin`".

He waited patiently for her to finish writing.

'After you take a bath but I'm going first so you can wait outside. If you

walk in on me I will hurt you.'

The words on the board caught all of Ranma's attention so he didn't notice

the playful glint in her eye. 

"Hey! What kind of per.. that is I'd never walk in on you deliberately Akane.

I'm not that kind of a guy. But if there ever was an accident," Ranma paused

and openly admired her, "I really think I'd like what I'd see."

"WHAT??!!" Akane couldn't believe he said that. "What a.. that..boy..how

could he..and to think I.." her thoughts were an unclear jumble. "I

oughta..oooh just wait till..I'm going to make him pay for saying something

so...so...nice." Her thoughts petered off as she became aware of the blood

rushing to her face. 

Fighting the urge to keep her eyes on the floor at the floor, Akane looked at

Ranma. He was just standing there, kind of looking awkward but in a slightly

charming way. His face held no expression of lust, or perversion; just a

friendly half smile and his eyes twinkling with humor. She gave a silent

laugh and quickly jotted something down on the board. Then heading up the

stairs she tossed it over her shoulder.

Ranma snapped the board out of mid-air.

'Just wait till the wedding night, Big Guy.'

Akane was gratified to hear the sound a body impacting with the floor. She

gave herself a "V" for victory as she passed the mirror in the changing room.

Ranma was just finishing his breakfast when Akane's board landed in his lap.

'Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!'

"School?" He thought aloud.

A hand slapped his shoulder. Akane stood beside him carrying two school bags.

She tossed one in his lap and nodded in the direction of the door. 

"Well, okay. Lead the way."

As Akane and Ranma raced out the door Genma watched them leave. 

"You've made a mistake boy." He thought to himself. "And you'll learn from

that mistake even if I have to beat it into you." And then turned and went

back to breakfast.

As Genma returned to the table Soun cautiously watched his friend over the top

of his newspaper. He wasn't positive what was bothering Genma, but he

too had witnessed the savage sparring contest between father and son. There

was a dangerous conflict between the two of them and he hoped his first

assumption behind that conflict was mistaken. Weighing the pros and cons of

inaction versus action at this point, Soun decided to simply watch the events

carefully. It was far too early to act hastily and risk losing a bond that was

deeper than that shared by brothers. He settled back and continued reading his

paper ignoring the elder Saotome's impersonation of a vacuum cleaner.

Ranma and Akane ran through the streets of Nerima in silence, every once in a

while Ranma glanced at Akane's face. Her jaw was tense and her brow was

creased in a fierce glare. 

"Wonder what's bugging her?" he thought.

He opened his mouth, "Hey Akane.."

*Splash*

Ranma looked at the old woman watering the path. She would have hit him with a

ladle full of cold water if Akane hadn't pushed him out of the way.

"Geeze, thanks Akane. That could have been a real pain."

She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture and took off at a run again. Ranma

shrugged and charged after her. They were nearing the gates of Furinkan High

School when he caught up to her.

"Hey Akane, what's eating you? Ya look like yer heading into battle or

sumthin'."

She came to a brisk halt and scribbled madly on her board before handing it to

him.

'Tell you later. Just stay here and don't get involved.'

He handed the board back to her. "Ok Akane, but ya gotta promise to tell me

what the hell is going on ok?"

With a brisk nod Akane ran through the gates of the school. Ranma hopped onto

the wall just in time to see a hoard of boys, dressed in kendo gear, come

charging toward her, all wielding bokken.

"What the.." Ranma wondered. 

Akane tore through the ranks of her opponents, a whirling dervish of

destruction. Blows rained down upon her but she was never there when they

landed. Or, more often than not, the diminutive girl pulled some unfortunate

into the path of an incoming bokken. 

Ranma studied the battle. "Wow, she's really something." He watched as Akane

gave a body blow to one boy that doubled him over, and then vaulted over the

collapsing boy to knock two others down in a flying split kick. Upon landing,

she ducked and darted forward out of the way of an overhand smash from a

fourth boy that, instead of hitting her, impacted with the back of the skull

of one of the kicked boys. The attacker was sent to dreamland a split second

later from a simple snap kick to the head. 

"She's REALLY good." Ranma thought to himself.

A second later he was pulled from his reverie by the comments floating up

from the conflict.

"Get that cripple bitch"

"Don't let her in the school."

"Eat this you freak!"

Ranma's fingers began crumbling the wall as he felt his anger rise. He growled

out "Those bastards." He was about to hurtle himself into the fray when he

remembered Akane's message.

'Don't get involved.'

He paused, he was angry, angry as all hell..but..she did seem to be taking

care of the massed idiots quite nicely. Ranma grinned as the last boy

collapsed to the ground; his kendo mask shattered, by Akane's fist, to reveal

an equally shattered jaw.

"Oooh," Ranma whispered to himself. "That had to hurt." 

Akane paused to catch her breath, surrounded by the bodies of the defeated.

She noticed that, in the scuffle, she had dropped her white board. As she bent

to pick it up someone shoved her, hard. She rolled with the push and flipped

to her feet and found herself facing..Kuno.

He was standing so that most of his front was facing away from her. Dressed in

his kendo garb, with one hand he held a bokken at his side. His other hand was

holding a bright red rose that he was gazing at and seemed to be studying

intently. He slowly turned to Akane as if noticing her for the first time.

"At fair morn to thee Miss. Tendo. I apologize for not noticing thee earlier

so caught up was I by the splendors of one of natures perfection's." and he

held up the rose. "Perhaps thou could take inspiration from it?" 

Akane stood in a relaxed stance, her hands loose at her sides giving no

reaction to the older boy's verbal barbs.

Ranma, still sitting on the wall was watching the two with interest. 

Kuno noticed Akane's writing board lying on the ground. "Ah it would seem thou

has lost thy voice." His voice dripped with sarcasm, "Allow me to retrieve it

for you." 

In a smooth movement Kuno scooped up the plastic board. He moved as if to hand

it to Akane but than clenched his fist crushing the piece of plastic in his

grip. "Ah, forgive me Miss Tendo, I fear my careless fumbling has destroyed

thy voice. Would seem to be Déjà vu all over again." A cruel sneer rippled

across Kuno's face as all pretense of civility were dropped. 

"Once again you have disrespected your betters, Miss Tendo, and it falls to me

to protect this noble institution of education from thy flawed, crippled,

presence. I, Tatewaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall bring

thee to justice!" With his little speech finished, Kuno took an aggressive

stance, holding his bokken before him, and prepared to strike. 

Ranma had gotten bored. All he could see from his vantage point was some older

guy waving around a bokken. "Guess I better go see if Akane's ok." He mused.

Thought became action as the young martial artist flung himself off the wall

and landed lightly beside Akane just as Kuno finished speaking.

"I gotta tell ya Akane that was some really good fightin." Ranma said. Or he

meant too. All he got out was "I gotta tell ya Akane.." before he was

interupted.

"Hold!" shouted Kuno. "Who would you be, Boy? And why does thou associate with the

likes of Akane Tendo?" 

Ranma's jaw hung open, frozen in mid-speech. "Who the hell does this guy think

he is?" he thought. "What is his problem anyway. Moron doesn't even know me

and he's actin' all aggressive. And what does he mean by 'the likes of Akane

Tendo'. That sounds downright rude."

He didn't notice Akane surreptitiously gesturing with her hand, urging Ranma

to back off. 

"Get out of here Ranma," she thought, "I don't want you to get hu..I mean I

don't need your help. Where did that come from?"

"Well," Ranma began, but again was interrupted.

"Wait," Kuno barked, "Is it not the custom for the righteous to give their own

name first? Fine, mine I shall give. I am the rising new start of the high

school fencing world. My enemies quake with fear at the mention of my name. I

am the undefeated captain of this school's Kendo club. My peers call me the

Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" As Kuno finished his proclamation a bolt of

lighting lanced down from the graying skies to slam into the ground with an

appropriately melodramatic effect.

Ranma blinked, "That was...different." He thought.

"My name is Ranma Saotome," Ranma began, "I am the heir to the Anything Goes

School of Martial Arts. I, currently, am staying with the Tendos'."

"Staying with the Tendos'?" Kuno repeated, "And this wretch is your excuse for

a champion, Miss Tendo? Truly, he must be pathetic if he would willingly

associate with the likes of thee. I shall smite thee for daring to disgrace

our school, and your champion for befriending thou abomination." 

Mistake.

Akane never even saw Ranma move. There was a brief whistling where Ranma had

been standing and then he just seemed to materialize before the startled

upperclassman. Kuno did not have time to fully realize the appearance of a

very angry Ranma before the first blow struck; right below his ribcage. He

sagged over as the air burst from his lungs and would have slumped to the

ground but Ranma grabbed Kuno's neck and effortlessly hoisted the kendo

captain into the air so his feet were dangling off the ground. Gasping for air

Kuno looked into the furious visage of Ranma Saotome. 

Ranma snarled out the words, "If you ever" he hit Kuno, "talk about Akane,"

and hit Kuno, "like that again," and hit Kuno again, "I'll KILL you." And for

added emphasis he hit Kuno one last time. By the time Ranma was finished

speaking Kuno wasn't in much condition to listen to anyone about anything. 

Ranma let the thoroughly defeated Kuno drop to the ground. Kuno was too lost

in his own private universe of pain to notice. Ranma looked around as if

daring any of the recovering members of the Kendo team to say anything. Most

were too involved in their own miseries to pay much attention or offer much

challenge to the enraged boy. 

A cold wind blew through Akane's hair as she stared at Ranma. The youngest

Saotome was oblivious of her gaze, so consumed was he by his anger.

"My God," Akane thought, "He's furious..for me." She shook her head.

"Waitaminute, I don't need that jerk's help. I can take care of myself

perfectly fine. I don't need him. Who does he think he is? Treating me like

some weak girl. Still...," She looked again at Ranma. He stood in front of the

school, his back was too her and he held one fist before him; even though he

was a good five feet away she could swear she heard the knuckles cracking.

Overhead, lightning flashed and there was an ominous rumble of thunder. That,

coupled with the expression of bound rage on Ranma's face, "He looks like a

barely restrained force of nature." She finished her mental litany just in

time to hear a sullen voice.

"C'mon Akane, lets go. We'll be late." She looked to see Ranma now looking at

her with a flat empty expression. With a silent nod she followed him inside as

the gray skies began to rain on the wreckage of the Furinkan High Kendo Club.

"Well class it seems we have a new student today. Ranma Saotome just returned

from a training trip to China. So lets all give him a big 'Ni Hao' welcome.

However this doesn't change the fact that both he and Miss. Tendo were late.

So, go stand in the hall."

"Great, just great." Ranma thought. "First day in school and not only do I

get into a fight, but I'm late for class and the only person who I can even

try to call my friend is angry at me." He stole a careful look at Akane. She

saw him slowly looking at her from the corner of her eye and with great

deliberation turned her back on him. 

"Akane.." He began but had no more gotten her name out of his mouth when her

bucket drenched Ranma triggering the curse. 

Onna-Ranma shook her head, shaking the water from her red hair just in time

to see a whiteboard tossed into her lap.

'I TOLD you not to interfere. I don't need your help. I can take care of

myself!!!'

Onna-Ranma peeked over the top of the whiteboard to see two angry, brown,

beautiful eyes boring holes into him. "Beautiful? Where did that come from?"

she thought.

She handed the board back to Akane with a heavy sigh.

"Akane.." she tried again but Akane silenced her with a glare. 

She waited until she finished writing and again caught the whiteboard as Akane

all but flung it at her.

'I thought you were different. I thought you were going to treat me like

anybody else, but you're just like them. You either hate me because I'm a

cripple and a freak or feel so sorry for me you that you treat me like some

fine china. What next, are you going to help me cross the street and make like

a hero? Lets get one thing clear: I don't need or want your help!'

She snatched the whiteboard out of his hand and furiously began to write

something else. 

"Akane." Ranma said for a third time. Akane ignored her and continued

writing.

"Akane." She kept writing.

"Akane, damnit, listen to me." Ranma hissed grabbing the whiteboard out of

Akane's hand. 

Akane's eyes bulged. How dare that redheaded hussy! She was ready to pound

Ranma but stopped just for a second to listen. Ranma had earned that much

trust from the night before but as soon as she was done speaking...

"I didn't beat on that Kuno jerk or try and help you out because

you..because..of..your..condition. I would have done that for anyone who was

being bullied." Ranma struggled for the words; damn this was hard.

"An'..an'..yer right."

Akane blinked, she was right?

"You can take care of yerself. The way you tore through those kendo clowns,

I've never seen anythin` like that from anybody...cept maybe myself o' course.

Akane rolled her eyes.

Ranma didn't notice and nervously began tossing the whiteboard from one hand

to the other as she continued speaking. 

"Ya didn't need my help. You really are a good martial artist. Oh there is

some room for improvement but that's the same for everybody. You really didn't

need my help... an...an..." Ranma stared at the floor, "An' I'm sorry bout

interfering." 

Akane's eyebrows shot up. "He's apologizing? Never heard of boy doing that

before." Her thoughts were interrupted as Ranma continued speaking.

"Though ya are wrong 'bout something."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "Here it comes." She thought and clenched her fists;

ready to deliver a pounding.

Ranma held the whiteboard out to Akane. "Yer wrong about you being a freak or

cripple. Yer not. This piece o' plastic don't mean nothin like that. It's just

a tool, like a hammer or a fist. It don't mean nothing about the person using

the tool." Ranma was getting increasingly nervous, "And in yer case..that

is..I...mean...thepersonusingthatwhiteboardiskindacute." Ranma finished the

sentence in one explosive breath. 

She stared at the floor waiting for some sort of response from Akane; her

fingers were busy tying themselves in knots.

Akane couldn't believe what she had heard. The whiteboard clattered to the

floor from numb fingers. "Ranma..said....I was cute?" Her mind began spiraling

in towards total system failure. "He..she said I was cute. Ranma said I was

cute. No one's ever called me cute before." Akane's began to get angry,

"That..that PERVERT! She's probably just saying that to get into my pants!

That jerk Ranma, she..he..IT...is just...just..." again her thoughts dwindled

off in mid-sentence. Ranma wasn't looking at her, just staring at the hall

floor, her hands moving nervously, the picture of vulnerability. 

Akane's mind seized up. "Ohmigod...ohmigod..did I just think of Ranma as an

'it'? He's cursed that's all. So what if he's turns into a girl, that's not

his fault. All she did was call me cute and I thought all those terrible

things about her. Oh God no, I'm as bad as Kuno!" and with a silent sob, Akane

turned and fled down the hallway.

Ranma watched her run. She paused for a split second, "Was Akane..crying?"

then took off after her full speed.

Ranma caught to Akane who was huddled in a corner behind some locker. Her body

wracked with silent sobs. It was, in its own way, a horrifying sight; a young,

attractive girl curled up on the floor. Her face wet with tears and her mouth

hanging open; trying to express her pain through sobs but only silent cries

are there. Ranma approached cautiously. 

"Akane?" She asked quietly. When Ranma gently touched a hand to Akane's should

the youngest Tendo began flailing wildly but Ranma would not be brushed off so

easily. 

"What's wrong Akane? Tell me!" Akane continued to shake her head, refusing to

look Ranma in the face. Ranma gently took hold of both of Akane's shoulders.

"Tell me what's hurting you Akane. I'm your friend, I promise I won't get

mad."

Slowly Akane looked up into Ranma eyes. Then, with her eyes still full of

tears she began writing. 

Ranma knelt down beside Akane and patiently waited for the ebon haired girl to

finish.

'I'm a terrible person! You said I was cute and no one's ever said anything

like that to me. And you said it, even though I just treated you so terribly.

And when you said I was cute, I don't know why, but I got angry and scared.

You were trying to be nice and all I could do was get angry at you. I thought

awful things about you just because you turn into a girl and said I was cute!

I'm as bad as Kuno, I don't deserve your friendship. I'm just a cruel,

freak.'

Ranma blinked. She re-read the message just to give herself some time to

think. "I'm no good at this talking stuff." She thought. "But Akane is really

hurting. Oh please God, let the Saotome-Foot-in-Mouth-Technique not be paying

attention."

Ranma took a careful breath. "Akane." The youngest Tendo was again looking at

the floor, refusing to face Ranma. "Akane, yer not as bad as Kuno. I really

don't know why you might have gotten angry. I ain't no good at this talking

stuff. All I know is how I feel. My feelings are tellin' me lots of things

right now. You treated me all right about my curse and didn't make fun of me

or nothin. Just accepted it and treated me like everybody else. You helped me

out this morning with that old lady and the water and tried to keep me from

getting in a fight with that jerk, Kuno. Like I said, I don't know much about

this talking and emotional stuff, but I do know the way you acted are not the

acts of a terrible person."

'But I thought these things!'

Ranma handed the whiteboard to Akane. She had stopped crying but still

refused to look Ranma in the face.

"So you thought those things, big deal. That don't mean yer as bad as Kuno.

Everybody thinks things that they regret later. I guess. I haven't been around

people so much. I do know at times I thought things about my Pop that I

regretted later. Course that's different now," Ranma gave his head a tiny

shake to break that chain of thought, "If anything Akane, there's the proof

that you are not like Kuno. You may think bad things at times, but you didn't

act on em'. Kuno does, so that's what makes him such a jerk. Kinda sad really.

And Akane," she still refused to look at Ranma so Ranma gently cupped Akane's

chin and slowly forced the Tendo girl to meet her gaze. Akane found herself

lost in the big bluish-grey eyes of Ranma's. "I meant what I said, you really

are cute."

Ranma watched as a dim light began to glow in Akane's eyes, and the sad

visage of a girl in pain slowly slipped away as hope began shine through.

Akane's eyes asked the question.

Ranma laughed, "Yes I'm sure." And Akane's face shone like the sun, with a

huge beautiful smile. 

Ranma was frozen by that smile. "Beyond cute." Echoed in her mind.

Ranma pulled Akane to her feet. "C'mon Akane lets get outta here. We can get

some lunch ok? My buy." 

Akane responded with a nod and, hand in hand, two girls, both burdened by

life but never broken, ran out into the rain.


	2. Curse of Silence Chapter 2

Legalities: Damn you Jack Staik, I can't think of anything funny!

Mad-Hamlet Presents:

Curse of Silence 1.2

A continuation of C. Jones "Curse of Silence" which can be found at [www.furinkan.net][1]

Written with his permission.

Background: This is the Ranma ½ series starting all over again with, once again, a little switch.

Akane is mute. She lost her voice when she was a small girl in the car accident that 

took her mother's life. It is HIGHLY recommended that you read the original.

'Curse of Silence" cause I ain't going to go over it. In part 1.1 we left off where the 

original one shot ended. This included Ranma's first day at Furinkan and his 

exposure to Akane's eternal 'battle with the boys' but, again, with a little switch.

It all went all downhill from there but picked up at the end. What? You want details?

That's what I wrote the last chapter for!

Ok due to some C&C I've decided to change a few things:

"Talking"

Thinking

{White Board}

God I hope I can remember all this. Here we go…

Through the rain the two girls ran. The skies had opened shortly after the pair had left the school grounds. 

"Good thing we didn't get any hot water, it would have been kinda useless." The red head tossed the comment to her companion.

The girl running beside her was dressed in a typical girls school uniform. Her long black hair hung limply across her back, despite the wind, being so soaked by the rain. Only one feature stood out of her apparel, the long white scarf, twice wrapped around her throat with the ends hanging over her shoulder; it too was paralyzed by the soaking skies. Without breaking stride she nodded at the red head.

A few minutes of silence ensued as they continued running and soon reached their destination: The local ice cream shop.

{I can't believe you did that Ranma.}

The red head stared over the top of the white board on which the words were written. Both girls were now seated across from each other at a small table beside a window; outside the rain continued to spatter against the windows, building in ferocity. On the red head's side of the table was an assorted ensemble of various sugar laden, frozen, dairy products. In contrast the black-haired girl had only a small dish of vanilla ice cream with a modest amount of chocolate syrup on top in a silver bowl.

"Whaddya mean Akane? Can't believe I did what?"

In response Akane bunched her fists under her chin and opened her eyes impossibly wide, being sure to angle her head just right so the reflection of the overhead lights made them seem slightly empty. Coupled with the vapid smile, Akane now looked like the perfect, little, uber-kawaii, brain dead, girl. 

She batted her eyelashes a few times of extra emphasis before dropping the façade and giving Ranma a mischievous smile. 

"Well… that is…" Ranma stuttered helplessly before giving up the battle and tore, red-faced, into her treats to hide her embarrassment. 

They ate quietly for a bit; actually Akane ate quietly while Ranma devoured the assorted ice creams with gusto. After a few minutes Ranma carefully broke the silence. 

"What is with that Kuno guy anyway?"

A pained expression flashed over Akane's face. Oh no, thought Ranma, I did it again. Baka, Baka, Baka! 

Ranma stammered out an apology but Akane waved it off with a gesture before beginning to write on the board. When she finished she held it out for Ranma to read.

{Get comfy; this will take a while.}

Ranma shrugged, "I've got ice cream, and the company of a good friend. I could wait forever."

She was rewarded for her careless compliment with another blazing smile from Akane and the grey skies outside lost some of their gloom.

More smiles like that and I could wait twice that. Ranma thought before realizing it. Oh man…did I mean that? She glanced at Akane's smile again. Definitely. 

Eager to get her mind off that train of thought, Ranma began to devour her remaining ice cream. 

Akane set her white board aside and took out several pieces of paper from her book bag and began to write. After nearly twenty minutes she folded the papers in half and handed them to Ranma who graciously took them and began to read.

{My memories after the accident are spotty. According to my family I was fairly messed up, both 

in mind and body. When I was awake all I felt was pain, at the loss of my mom, the pain of my wounds; I would start trying to cry and not being able to make any sound would just make me cry harder. I supposedly did it for hours, even days, at time. I don't want to imagine how awful that must have been for my family, as they still had to deal with our Mother's death.}

Ranma paused and remembered how Akane had looked earlier that morning huddled behind the lockers silently crying. She locked eyes with Akane who gestured to her to keep reading.

{When I wasn't crying I was drugged so I could sleep. After I physically recovered my family withdrew me from the normal educational system in favor of a specialized school so that I could learn to deal with my 'situation'. The only thing that kept me going was the support I found there; my family couldn't handle me. Not that I blame them overmuch. The only time I really spent with father was when he was teaching me the Art and I took to it desperately. At the beginning of this year, despite the fact I didn't feel ready, the school and my family thought it was time I was reintroduced to the mainstream system. …}

Ranma pictures the events in her mind and read on…

***Flashback***

Akane nervously stood before the gates of Furinkan High School in her brand new uniform. She fingered the soft, white scarf that coiled around her throat. Kasumi had made it and given it to her that morning. "For luck." She had said. Akane wasn't so sure that was the only reason.

Setting her jaw and with a determined stride she entered her new school. The words repeated over and over in her mind like a mantra. 

I WILL fit in here! 

I WILL have a normal life! 

She wasn't going to make it ten steps.

Her stride was brought to an abrupt halt by the figure that stepped out of shadow of a nearby tree. Akane took a step back involuntarily, surprised at his unexpected presence. 

"Truly there be, at this noble place of learning,

Damsels fair and beauteous. Like flawless roses

In a garden. 

But before me I see a true treasure, a rarity.

That perfect, wild rose. Much more than her

Domestic cousins.

Tell me, oh rose, will you be mine?"

Akane, still trying to figure out the blathering words, got a good look at the speaker. He was dressed in a dark blue kendo outfit, sans mask. Tall, with dark brown hair his, admittedly, handsome face held a haughty expression. In one hand he held out a single red rose to her, the other held a wooden bokken. So caught up in her observations and still trying to get her bearings, Akane completely missed the next few words. Something about Captain of the Kendo team and being allowed to date with him. The next thing she knew, she was attacked. 

The first blow came in high and from the side, it was meant to strike the side of her head but she ducked underneath it and backpedaled outside the downward slash that followed after the initial strike. 

Damn he's fast! The thought flashed through her mind before the boy launched a jab straight at her face. She tilted her face to the right and the bokken through the empty space between lower jaw and collarbone, missing her neck by centimeters. But not fast enough! Before he could pull back Akane stepped inside his defenses. Two open palm strikes to the chin, and one roundhouse kick to the head, later the kendo boy lay sprawled on the ground.

Akane stood over her fallen challenger oblivious to all the whispers from the other students around her. The kendo boy began to stir and her eyes sought out his.

What was that all about? She wondered. Akane hadn't noticed the bokken slicing her scarf and she didn't notice the light breeze tugging at the cloth. Neither did she notice the frayed edges sliding from around her neck and onto the ground. She did notice the look of revulsion on the boy's face as rose to his feet and her hand instictivly reached to cover her scars. 

"T'would seem I misspoke earlier. You are as flawed as any I did see. This shall not be forgotten cripple." So saying the boy scooped up his fallen weapon and entered the building.

***End Flashback***

{I later learned his name was Kuno and he was, up until I defeated him, the best fighter in the school. He made a speech to the student body that same afternoon claiming that I used dark magic in our fight. He used my handicap as proof saying it was Heaven's punishment for my 'evil ways'. Kuno called on the male population, as warriors, to defend the "honor of that noble institution of education" from me. Most of the boys ignored him but they ignore me too. Kuno's kendo team, on the other hand, follows him fanatically so they're the ones who attack me every morning. Kuno also went on to say that the female population should stay away from me "Lest my sorceries defile their innocence." using veiled threats to force his points. I've been pretty much an outcast from day one. Some people tried being friendly but they were either scared away or actually beaten up by Kuno and his team.}

Akane picked at the remaining spoonfuls of ice cream in her dish. Ranma certainly seemed to be taking her time reading. She glanced at Ranma. The petite girl sat unmoving, her face an unreadable mask. Shrugging slightly Akane resumed staring at her bowl of unfinished ice cream. She noticed it was melting quite rapidly. 

When did it get so hot in here? She wondered.

Akane's eyes bulged slightly as she felt a wave of heat wash over her and watched her ice cream melt into a puddle in seconds. 

What was that? She looked again at Ranma who sat perfectly still, not one red hair had moved since Akane had first handed her the papers. Again a wash of heat pushed past Akane and she actually SAW the air between her and Ranma ripple like on an over hot day. 

Akane understood. Kami! She's generating the heat!! 

The point was accented nicely as the papers in Ranma's hand chose that moment to burst into flame quickly burning to ash. Still Ranma sat unmoving, her fierce unseeing gaze now exposed for Akane to see, and fear. She scribbled frantically on the board and held up in front of Ranma's eyes. {HEY, CALM DOWN!!}

There was no response so Akane resorted to more desperate measures and began whacking Ranma on the head with the white board. After repeated impacts Ranma snapped out of her anger and unthinkingly grabbed Akane's write to intercept the next blow.

"Hey, what'ya do that for?" Ranma demanded.

In response Akane picked up a few of the scattered ashes and thrust them in front of her fiancé's face. "What?" Ranma asked, "Where did those come from. Oh. Heh-heh, sorry 'bout that. 

I guess I got a little carried away."

{I'll say.}

Ranma looked appropriately sheepish for a second before continuing. "I can't believe that guy Akane. Him and his goon squad attack you every morning?" 

Akane just nodded.

The cracking of knuckles sounded like gunshots in the small café. "Just you wait till tomorrow. Man, I am going to pound on…" The self-monologue dwindled away as Ranma caught Akane's expression. She was frowning slightly and shaking her head. 

"What?" Ranma dared to ask.

A few seconds later the white board was casually tossed across the table. 

{I thought we talked about this already. I don't need, or want, your help. I can fight my own battles.} 

Ranma thought very carefully. Life on the road had not taught her very many of social 

Graces but, the one lesson she remembered, the one lesson that had been shoved down her throat from the day she could walk, the one lesson that seemed to be Genma's legacy, was: Girls were weak and unable to do much of anything and needed to be protected, even from themselves. Ranma's thoughts turned to the night before and her father's cruel words about Akane because of her disability. 

He had been wrong; Akane's disability did not mean she had 'problems'. Sure, she had tough times but everybody did. If anything her disability had made her stronger. Genma's vaulted wisdom was flawed; what proof was there he was correct about the so-called weakness of girls? Ranma had not known many girls in her life but the two he did know threw everything Genma claimed out the window. With that realization Ranma threw the majority of her father's lessons away, completing the ostracism begun the night before with Genma's careless, hateful words. 

Ranma ended that train of thought when she noticed Akane giving her an exaggerated expression of boredom while loudly drumming her fingers on the table. 

"Oops, got lost in thought. Um… look, bear with me here ok? This ain't easy. All my life Pop's has been drillin' into my head how girls are inferior to guys an' we, as men, gotta protect em'. He's done this to me all my life and that kind of thing don't go away easy. Even after seeing you in action and despite our talk earlier, my guts are scrunchin' up and screaming something awful about how I gotta watch out for ya and keep ya from getting hurt."

Akane's left eyebrow began to twitch, Ranma hurried on hoping to prevent the explosion.

"I said it earlier and I'll say it again. You're right. You don't need me to protect ya ok? Kuno's a total ass and his behavior really makes me angry, as you can tell. I don't want to pound on him 'cause I don't you're capable or ya' need my help. I want to pound on him cause it's the right thing to do. I won't though, unless ya' want me to. Good enough?"

Ranma let out a deep breath, a little winded from being so open. Something she was not used to at all. But then again, She mused, I was never open at all. Now I am, this is good…right? She looked at Akane's puzzled expression. I hope that worked, because as far as I know that's the truth. 

Akane wrote on the board briefly and handed it to Ranma. 

{I can't pretend to understand how hard that might have been. Thanks.}

Ranma shrugged, "No problem." 

Akane jotted down a few more lines as Ranma scraped up the last remaining ice cream in the scattered dishes before her.

{Ranma, can I ask a question? It's kind of personal.}

Ranma paused before answering, "Sure, why not? I asked you about Kuno neh? Fair's fair I guess."

{Why doesn't your father like me?}

Ranma's hand froze midway to her face, the last spoonful of ice cream remaining uneaten. She read the board a few more times. Damn, she's cute, into martial arts and smart too. I am in way over my head. She gulped audibly before reluctantly answering. "Um… well … he's.. I don't really know. I mean, sure, I've been with him all my life but I still really don't know what makes Pop tick. Up until now I never realized that or really cared. Pop was always sayin' how the Art was everything and required total dedication. All that education and philosophy stuff was a distraction to a 'true' follower of the Art."

Ranma thought for a few seconds before continuing, "I guess maybe he's like Kuno only less so y'know? I was offered a 'choice' last night between you and your sister an' he dragged me off to talk, 'member that? Well, he wanted to tell me to pick Kasumi an' stay away from you because in his words, 'you were a girl with problems."

Akane got a very dangerous glint in her eyes and she snatched the white board from Ranma's hand then scribbled some words on it before practically flinging it across the table. 

{So you chose me out of some sort of twisted sense of sympathy is that it?}

Ranma stared at the words in front of her. This was not what she had expected, not at all. 

Her mind began to race but none of the thoughts were clear, just a meaningless jumble around a central certainty that rang over and over in her head. I'm in trouble I'm in trouble I'm in trouble I'm in trouble I'm… 

"NO! That's not it at all!" Ranma began frantically. "I mean I only met you an' your family yesterday so I don't know anyone that well but… you're my age, you like martial arts, and you've been real nice to me when everyone else saw me as a weirdo and..and….and…."

Ranma's mouth was on autopilot. The words came stumbling out as a panicked mind tried anything and everything to prevent the disaster that seemed to loom, inevitably, ahead. The dreaded Saotome mouth was in complete control and this one time, this very one time; Ranma said exactly the right thing. 

"…and you're just like me, damnit! You're cursed just like I am! There's something different about us that we had absolutely no say in or, have no control over, and everyone thinks we're bad cause of it or thinks less of us." She made a sweeping gesture with her had that threatened to clear the table. 

"You're the only person I've met who could possibly understand what it's like to have something incredibly valuable torn away from you an' you have to live with it for the rest of your life! It's not a nightmare but instead of waking up from it, we have to wake up into it every damn day. But just like me you don't let it stop you. You're strong, you keep going and keep fighting' hell you're stronger than me! You've been doing this for ten years but you never give up! After only a month there are times I just want to curl up into a ball and cry, other times I wish I were dead! But you're still here, you're still here after ten damn years and you never ever gave up. I like that, I really like that and I really like YOU!

Ranma was shaking from the power and intensity that flooded through her. The door in her mind, that her father's training had slammed shut, was fully open now. It had been cracked the night before from the absolute and unconditional kindness from a relative stranger. Now it yawned open and all the emotions, held in check from a lifetime of suppression, flooded out with a vengeance. The consequences were soon to follow. 

I've blown it. Ranma thought, Damn, damn, damn! Where do I get off yelling at her like that? Where did that come from? What the hell is happening to me? How could I just unload on her? She's going to hate me and..Kami Sama, I don't want her to hate me, oh please no.. If Ranma had not been so scared, she may also have wondered why she was so scared, or cared so much that Akane not hate her. 

Too ashamed at her actions Ranma stared at the table and saw her fists clenched so tight the knuckles were turning white. The person flinging herself across the table into Ranma's arms shattered her self-recriminations. Ice cream dishes crashed to the floor, scattering ceramic and leftover ice cream all across the floor. 

"Hey!" a clerk shouted at the noise, "You're going to have to pay for that!"

Ranma had no idea what was going on but she knew this idiot had no part in it. She shot the clerk a look promising intense pain and the clerk wisely chose to shut up and turn his attention elsewhere. With that problem solved Ranma focused on Akane. For the second time today she was crying, her face was buried in Ranma's shoulder while her hands wrapped around the smaller girls chest, fingers clawing into the red silk material of Ranma's shirt in a powerful embrace. Like she was scared to let go, like she'd die if she let go.

This was all very new for the boy-turned-girl. The most common form of affection she had ever received from her father, more often than not, had been a grunt. Only on rare occasions she would receive a slap on the back, and never after Jusenkyo, regardless of her form. This hugging was a totally new experience. 

Hesitantly Ranma raised her arms and gently placed them around Akane's still shuddering form. Akane reacted to the returned embrace by squeezing even tighter. Itai! She's crushing my breasts! . Ranma shoved that thought aside, her instincts were screaming that something far more important was going on, and Ranma listened. 

She held Akane trying her best to help the mute girl weather the storm. After several minutes Akane's shuddering ceased but she made no move to pull away. Removing her arms from around Ranma and turning on her side, she curled up in Ranma's embrace laying her head on Ranma's shoulder like a pillow, before closing her eyes. She let out a deep sigh, like someone setting down a heavy burden that they had carried far too long, and seemed to drift to sleep.

Ranma looked unbelievingly at the sleeping girl in her arms. I should be stopping this. She thought, We just met each other. I don't know her at all! What if someone can see us! I'm liking this far too much!!! She spared a quick glance around the café; the clerk was eyeing them warily. 

Yep, that's what I'm gonna do, I've got to put a stop too this. Ranma glanced at Akane's peaceful face. Later. 

Carefully leaning back, so as not to disturb the sleeping girl, Ranma relaxed a bit. Despite the discomfort of her breasts she was enjoying this new experience very much. 

Why didn't anybody ever tell me of this hugging stuff before? Oh right, Pop would consider this 'unmanly'. Strike three Pop; manly or not I like it and I'll be damned if I listen to you again.

Stupid panda. 

Ranma's musings were rudely interrupted by an irritating nasal voice. "Excuse me ma'am but I'm afraid we can't allow this sort of behavior here. I have to ask you and your friend to leave."

Ranma eyed the manager, for that was who stood before them, then, without jostling her charge in the slightest, she swiveled in her seat. Raising her legs she caught the weasly little man's head in a vice like grip with her feet then, with superhuman strength, lifted him off the ground. The tips of his toes scuffled wildly off the floor, seeking some form of purchase but finding none. 

Ranma's gaze burned into the poor manager. "Leave. Us. Alone." She snarled out between clenched teeth. She relaxed her grip and the fool nearly collapsed to the floor; Ranma turned away as if dismissing him. She ignored the manager's attempts at recovering his dignity, as he shouted at some of they employees to clean up the mess on the floor. 

Outside, in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, a storm raged in the heavens. Cold rain lashed the pavement as thunder rumbled. Chill winds seemingly attacked any foolish enough to step outside, as if punishing them for their lack of common sense. On a street corner was a small ice cream café; the inside was warm and inviting, offering protection from the elements. Included in the small number of people within was a petite redhead who had in her lap the sleeping body of a very beautiful, black haired girl. The redhead wore a small smile on her face as she looked out the window, her arms around the dreamer; protecting her from all threats real or imagined. She was having a great day.

***End COS 1.2

Next Chapter: JACKIE CHAN!!! (Don't ask)

Authors Notes: Greetings.

Allow me to rant for a bit.

I have received several comments (Amid all the applause I'm sure.) about how OOC these characters are. 

I think that's the point isn't it? Something changed, something critical and this is the reflection of that change. Your opinions are just that though, yours. And I would not begrudge anyone for having them. As yours are yours so are mine my own. Mayhaps a few words on my part would clarify some things. 

It would not be hard to convince a skeptic of the changes in Akane. After all ten years living with a disability would teach, if anything, patience. What about Ranma though? He's been left unchanged right? So why is he behaving so different? Well my justification for his character is twofold.

  1. The initial, budding, friendship between Ranma and Akane, in the canon, was shattered by several forces. Akane's discovery of Ranma's duel nature and the two being forced into something they didn't want. Their powerful senses of independence was more damaging then anything else IMO. Both these factors have were cast to the winds in the original COS. Ranma was open with his predicament and they both accepted the engagement to a degree. The degree being if they truly were incompatible then things would change, they're still too strong willed to be forced into a no-win situation. 

  2. Ranma lost all respect for his father in the original COS because of Genma's ill chosen words. Instead of leaving that idea as a spur of the moment impulse, I've decided to explore it completely up to, and possibly including, total rejection of Genma. In an act of defiance against his father Ranma is actively pursuing his relationship with Akane. She's already someone he likes and seems to have a lot in common with. Also its in direct conflict with his father's wishes. Sort on a inverse on the canon where all Genma wanted was the fulfillment of the promise. Expect this change to have several affects on Soun as well. 

Well that's all I have to say now, you don't have to agree with me but this should at least help you understand where I'm coming from. Besides, I'm an obsessive, beserk, Akane-o-phile who insisnts, fanatically that Ranma and Akane belong together, so ya' gotta expect SOME favoritism. (Which is interesting because, despite my preference, I really enjoyed "Shampoo ½" and "Thy Outward Part". 

Go figure.)

A few thanks thrown in here but is generally all encomosing kind of thanks so don't expect your name is lights ok? I'd like to thank everyone who put up with my awful grammer. I guess I should re-read (Yet again.) "The Elements of Prose". Also anyone and everyone who sent me encouraging email, yes even those that threatened bodily harm if I didn't continue the story. They're kind of nice in a twisted, leather bound, sadomasochistic sort of way. Also everyone who pointed out every single flaw in my work, even though my ego took a bruising it was in a good way cause I got better. Really. No I didn't enjoy it at all; why do you ask?

Oh yes, before I forget, my thanks to C.Jones for his original work and his allowing me to continue it. He is, and I mean it, a very cool guy.

I remain, as always, 

Mad-Hamlet

   [1]: http://www.furinkan.net/



	3. Curse of Silence Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Scene opens with the author flipping through a large pile of papers.

"Hmm..no….no…. ..heh that was a good one but no…no..saw that one last week..

Arrrgh..screw a disclaimer joke." The author turns to you, "You're outta luck pal.

Now go read the damn story."

Mad-Hamlet is proud to present

A Drain Bramaged Inc. Production

Curse of Silence 1.3

A continuation of the original Curse of Silence written by C.Jones of [www.furinken.net][1]

Written with his permission.

Key:

"Talking"

Thinking 

{White Board}

The rain had finally ceased; the light of the sun beamed down on the wet, soaking, Tokyo ward of Nerima, rending asunder the last dissipating remnants of the storm. Inside a small ice cream shop a petite redhead held the sleeping form of a slightly taller, dark haired girl.

After 'dealing' with the manager, Ranma had made every effort not to disturb Akane from her impromptu nap. Ranma needed the quiet anyway to deal with her own tumultuous thoughts.

Why did I say all that stuff, She thought, I never talk about that junk. Pops always was going on and on about it being a distraction and we true followers of the Art didn't need it; that it was unmanly. 

A part of her mind, recently awakened and strengthened from the events of the last two days spoke with clear authority. Pops was wrong. He wanted me to ignore Akane because of her disability. He basically doesn't accept me when I'm a girl; hell he barely looks at me much less talk. Stupid old man, he practically lives in his panda form. 

Ranma had never heard the word 'hypocrite' before but she knew a raw deal when she saw one. 

Akane ain't weak. Not cause she's a girl an' not cause she's mute. If anything she's stronger 'cause of it. Ranma frowned thoughtfully, Not that that's much consolation I bet. 

Ranma glanced at her own arms, different from the ones she knew. These were slim, still strong but shorter that what she was used to. Sure, like this I am faster but..I still hate this curse. 

Akane chose this moment to move slightly and Ranma was distracted from that line of thinking as Akane settled down again leaving Ranma to bask in the warmth of another persons embrace. 

Curse? What curse? 

Awareness returned to Akane. She didn't want to wake up; it was so warm and comforting where she was right now. The arms holding her so gently reminded her of when mother held her when she had trouble sleeping…waitasecondhere!! Arms? Holding her?? What the hell??? Akane sat up quickly nearly hitting Ranma's chin with the top of her head. Ranma and Akane started at each other.

Ranma was holding me! Baka hentai!! Instinctively Akane began to get angry; memory frantically burst in with recollections of the discussion over ice cream and its subsequent results.

Almost reluctantly Akane pushed her growing ire aside and gently, part of her was definitely protesting at this point, pulled herself out of Ranma's embrace and sat down beside her. 

"Um..hi.," Ranma said, "Are you… OK?"

Akane nodded and reached for her white board. 

{I'm feeling better. Sorry about creating a spectacle.}

Ranma shrugged, old habits die-hard. "I got no problems with that Akane. I'm glad I could help is all." 

Riiiggghhtt, Whispered the new voice in Ranma's mind, You were just helping. 

{I'm glad. Do you really like me? 

Ranma's eye's bulged. That had come out of nowhere. "Yeah..that is..yeah Akane I really do like you. I haven't had a friend in a long time and I ain't letting go o' the one I got now."

Ranma was afraid Akane would start crying again; it wasn't that she didn't like comforting her but at the same time she really felt out of her element and wanted some time to ponder. She needn't have worried. Akane smiled in relief then happened to glance at a nearby clock. 

{I'm going to be late for school!} 

Ranma could barely make out any understanding of the frantically scribbled out symbols but the hastily moving Akane, stuffing her book bag, straitening her hair, running to a nearby sink and washing her face, was easy to pick up on. 

"I thought we were done with school." Ranma said.

{My special school. I can't miss that.}

"Well if you can wait a few minutes, mind if I tag along?" Ranma said while handing back the white board and placing some money on the table. Akane seemed to think for a second before writing....

{I'd like that Ranma. I can introduce my beautiful fiancé to my friends.}

Akane laughed silently as Ranma visibly paled. "Can I get some hot water please?" She shouted.

***

Ten minutes later Ranma, now male, found himself standing in front of a small, two story, building. It was a wholly unremarkable building, a few windows, grey fading paint and a walled off back yard. There were no signs or colored lettering in any of the windows, just the building. Akane grabbed his arm and started dragging him inside anyway. 

Past the front door their way was blocked by another large, heavy, metal framed door. The glass was lined with steel wires and Ranma noticed the windows being equally secure. 

Awful lot of security. Wonder why? He wondered. 

Akane pushed a small button beside the metal door and a few seconds later Ranma saw, through the glass, a young man in a wheelchair. He rolled up to the other side of the metal door and pushed a button on his side of the door. The lock released with a click and he held the door open allowing Ranma and Akane inside. 

"Hello Akane, how are you?" The young man asked. "And who's you're friend?"

Ranma glanced at Akane and saw she was not writing on her white board, instead her hands and fingers were moving, forming symbols and using gestures to write other symbols in the air. The young man watched her hands intently. Ranma's brain suffered a rare fit of deductive reasoning. 

Sign language? He thought, Of course she knows sign language. Should have figured she didn't write everything down. Ranma no baka. 

An outthrust hand interrupted Ranma's self-recriminations; the hand belonged to young man in the wheelchair before taking the hand giving a firm shake. 

"Hello Ranma, I am Jiyuuomoi Taka. Pleased to meet you, I'm the teacher and owner of this small school. I'd bow but.."

"Hi," Ranma said, "I'm Ranma Saotome and I guess Akane told you all that..uh..it's nice to meet you too Jiyuuomoi-sensei." The last part was said more as question then a statement, which it was; as if Ranma was unsure of how to behave, which he was. 

Taka waved off the title with one hand, "Spare me the honorifics, simply 'Taka' will do fine."

The small party of three made their way into a small room. There were several comfortable looking chairs around the edge, a blackboard against the far wall and a large table around which the chairs were centered. 

"Make yourselves comfortable." Ranma sat in the nearest chair while Akane sat on the armrest. Ranma noticed this and felt pleased, then nervous, the pleased, then nervous and this would probably had continued ad infinitum had not Taka interrupted. 

"So tell me about yourself. Akane says you study martial arts, are you any good?" 

An uncomfortable and alien feeling of modesty settled on Ranma's shoulders as he felt his face get a little hot. "Well..a little I guess.." He began. Akane gave him a playful whap on the back of the head. "OW! Hey…" 

Akane ignored him as she wrote on her whiteboard and then held it out for both Ranma and Taka to read.

{Ranma is being uncharacteristically humble. He can beat me easily.}

Taka blinked. "That.." He began, "That is impressive. More so because you admitted it Akane."

Now it was Akane's turn to blush. There was a flurry of erasing and writing; now the board read:

{Not that easily.}

The corners of Ranma's mouth curled up into a familiar smirk and his mouth began to open of it's own volition. The new part of his mind, awakened the night before and strengthed by the events of the day rang a warning that was loud and clear, bypassing the, up till recently, nigh unstoppable Saotome Foot-in-Mouth technique. Ranma stopped, reconsidered his words and somewhere an angel earned its wings. 

"She's right," Ranma said, "Even though I've only sparred with her once I can tell she has real potential. If she ever did some serious training she could easily become a great martial artist." He shrugged, "Maybe even as good as I am." Ego got a last dig in, "Someday."

Akane gaped; true she knew she thought she was good but the level of mastery Ranma displayed spoke of skill she could scarcely conceive of, much less aspire too. But here he was now, telling her that she did have that potential she could aspire to such heights and, in a roundabout way, complimenting her. She felt a warm tingle spread out over her skin and had to repress a shudder as she tried to cope with the flood of emotions, which in turn, killed the tingle and replaced it with anxiety.

From one extreme to another. Akane thought, she signed internally. It's all just so fast. 

The possibility of further contemplation was scattered to the four winds by a new voice, "KANE-CHAN!!!" 

The powerful yell echoed off the walls and the windows visibly shook in their frames. Ranma, Taka, and Akane winced at the intensity. Ranma lurched out of the chair, whirling to face a possible threat and saw, lumbering toward them, a giant. 

There was simply no other way to phrase him. The man was huge. Easily clearing seven feet tall and with a powerful frame. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt and jeans. His arms and chest bulged underneath the T-shirt. His biceps were easily as big around as Ranma's thigh and his chest was clearly defined over the strained fabric. The giants long, powerful legs carried him across the room, his own thighs as thick as Ranma's waist. Just enough muscle for maximum power, but not enough to slow him down or cost him flexibility. This is not good. Ranma thought. The giant was going straight for Akane and Ranma moved to intercept. 

A surprisingly strong grip on his forearm held him back. "Relax," Taka murmured, "They're old friends. Watch." 

The giant swept Akane up off the ground and cradled her like a child while he spun around in place, whirling Akane around and around. 

"Kane-Chan, it's so very good to see you. I've missed you very very much! Yes I have!" The giant was still bellowing. 

Ranma blinked, "Good friends eh?" He half asked.

"Very." Taka replied blandly.

"When was the last time they saw each other?"

"Yesterday."

Ranma blinked again. 

"His name is Shiro, Eiennoko Shiro. He has a tendency to be somewhat...enthusiastic." Taka explained.

"Ah." Ranma replied as if fully understanding. 

The giant named Shiro gently put Akane down. He bent over so he could look her right in the eye without her having to look up at him. Taking a few deep breaths, as if to prepare for something difficult, Shiro said, "Kane-Chan I have a serious question; very serious. Will you listen?"

Akane nodded solemnly. 

The giant beamed, "Do you know Jackie Chan?"

Ranma had to grab Taka's wheelchair to keep from falling over. Akane merely sighed and shook her head while Shiro didn't seem to be upset at this confession. "No? That's too bad. I was hoping you knew Jackie Chan. Oh well; maybe you'll meet him tomorrow. "

Taka put his head in his hands, "Every day." He muttered.

"What?" Asked Ranma.

"They do this every day."

"Is it some kind of joke?"

"Oh no, they're deadly serious." Taka said.

"But…that's stupid! I mean, doesn't he know that? Can't he figure out that Akane doesn't know Jackie Chan?" 

Taka gave Ranma a look, flat, plain, no outward expression or message, just, a look. Ranma groaned. He'd seen that look before and was fully aware that somehow, in some way, he had screwed up. 

Taka held his gaze a few seconds before finally saying, "I'll assume you're merely ignorant and choose not to be insulted for Shiro's sake."

Ranma visibly bristled. "Whaddya mean by that?"

Taka held up a placating hand. "Ranma you must be a pretty okay guy if Akane likes you as much as she seems too so I'm not going to take this last few exchanges too personally. Have you ever heard of 'mental handicaps.'

Ranma stuttered, "No. Not really." 

"Not surprising. It still isn't acknowledged in modern Japan." He sighed, "OK, short version," He gestured to where Shiro and Akane seemed to be having a deep conversation, Akane was using sign language and Shiro would occasionally nod or shake his head and then respond in kind. 

"How old do you think Shiro is?" Taka asked.

Ranma studied the large figure of Shiro. After a few seconds he gave up, the man's incredible size threw off many of the physical clues that Ranma could use to determine a rough estimate of age. The giant's physique seemed well defined with evidence of slight wear and tear that you would find on any physically mature individual; but the face was clean, smooth as if never touched by a razor and a man that large and mature looking should have had to shave. 

"I dunno. Early twenties maybe?" Ranma shrugged.

"Try around mid-teens. Fifteen to be precise."

"What?" Ranma's eyes grew wide. "No way!"

"Yes way." Replied Taka in a tone of voice that implied he'd had this conversation before. "At least he's that old physically. Mentally he's far younger; I'm not too sure where exactly but somewhere between seven and nine years old."

Ranma felt his knee's beginning to weaken. He wasn't really clear on everything he was being told. Or maybe he didn't want to understand. 

"I…I.."Ranma swallowed audibly, "I'm not sure I understand. What do you mean by 'mental age'?"

Taka inwardly sighed being careful not to let it show. In his mind he cursed the society, his society, that not only allowed this kind of deliberate non-understanding, but practically encouraged it. 

"It's like this Ranma, the human body ages at it's own rate. Growth, height, weight, all occur based on chemicals in the body. Sometimes there are spurts of rapid growth, like during puberty and in the late teens. It is possible for the body's schedule to be thrown out of wack, and that's one thing that happened to Shiro here. His body started growing and didn't stop; but that's relatively minor compared to the other problem."

"M..minor?" Ranma's mind struggled to process this information that was being thrust down its figurative throat. It was so alien, so wrong, the mind and body worked. That was it. There was no other possibility; oh sure the body could get broken but that took outside interference but it didn't just break by itself! It wasn't possible!!

Sure it is. A voice in his mind spoke up, What do you think old age is? 

Well..yeah, Ranma argued, But that happens later. To other people, you don't just start out broken! 

Shiro looks pretty real to me. 

Ranma was torn away from his internal debate by Taka continuing his explanation.

"Relatively minor; you also have to understand that the mind grows and matures by its own schedule as well. Maturity and responsibility are not just taught to us we grow into them as well. Also there's the changing priorities and desires; as you get older your ideals, values and expectations change and what you're going to do to meet and satisfy the desires you have change as well." Taka gave a soft chuckle, "When I was a child I ate, spake, and slept as a child, but now I am a man and have put away childish things."

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

"Paul, First Letter to Corinthians, its from the Christian Bible. Shiro, you see, will never put away his childish things. His mind cannot grow any more. For the rest of his life he will be, for lack of a better term, a child."

"How?" Ranma's question was blunt and to the point. He was beyond all surprises now.

"It's complicated," Taka scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Lots of things can cause brain damage. Drug using mothers, the unborn fetus being physically injured in some way, physical injury can also leave one brain damaged. In Shiro's case I don't know for sure. I believe he was born handicapped."

Ranma felt torn. His first reaction was fear. It horrified him to know that everything he took for granted, the absolute command he had over his body, the home of who he was, his mind, was that vulnerable. One bad day and you'd be an extra selection at a salad bar. Then came pity, sympathy for the poor, stupid giant who would never grow up, never have children, and never become a man. 

NO! Ranma's stubbornness came to the fore, I am not Pops. So he's different, he's a little busted up, big deal. 

Ranma watched Akane and Shiro sitting on the floor still conversing in the language of signs. Shiro seemed to be giggling about something and Akane was trying not to laugh but was failing miserably. She couldn't even get hands to work right she was laughing so hard.

"Shiro can't be that..um…handicapped." Ranma said. "He's got sign language down cold."

"Hmm..yes." Taka responded, "That is strange. Academically he is very slow. He can do basic arithmetic and can read up to a third grade level but other then that he has an incredibly hard time learning new things. Except for sign language. He mastered that in under a year, when Akane first came here she had to resort to her board to communicate, then Shiro picked up sign language and the two were inseparable. How he managed to do it I don't know."

"Is that it? Is that all he has left? Read a little, know a few numbers? He can't grow anymore?" Ranma asked.

"Oh not at all." Taka replied. "He and I have been working on multiplication for several months now. He can't do very much, he just mastered the 'two's' last week, but he'll never give up. Neither will I. Also he has one other little talent."

"And that is?"

"You'll see soon enough." Taka smiled mysteriously, "Here they come now."

Shiro had picked Akane back and placed her on his left shoulder; then he began a slow careful gallop around the room. Akane was waving her arms like she was on a roller coaster. Ranma watched this display of affection between the old friends. He felt a sharpness run through him. A smooth piercing sensation that dug in and burrowed deep. 

Jealous? Me? Ranma thought. No way. I just met her. They've known each other for ages. How can I be jealous? Simple: I can't be. That's right. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous at all. 

Satisfied he turned back to watching the pair. 'Sides, his thoughts continued independently, Its not like anything they have can go..any.... He crushed that line of thought and tried to cast off the pangs of jealousy. They grew teeth and hung on; best he could manage was to push them from the forefront of his mind. 

Shiro had finished gallivanting around the room and Akane was holding her sides, her mouth wide as peals of silent laughter rolled forth. Ranma wondered what her laugh would sound like. 

Shiro had carefully set Akane back on her feet and shuffled in Ranma's direction. Akane, now recovered, hung back and watched the both of them. 

Shiro would have been the picture of submission if he didn't tower a good two feet above Ranma.

His shoulders were drooped, his muscles were limp and his head was bowed so low that the only part of Ranma he could have seen would have been his slippers. Ranma had to strain to listen the quiet single word from the voice that, just scant minutes ago, had caused steel reinforced windows to rattle. "Hello."

Ranma was paralyzed. Shiro's change in behavior baffled him but it was the sudden wave of tiny fears, each one clamoring in his head that caused him to freeze. 

Oh my God there's something wrong with... He's not norm...What if he touches.... He's so unatu..... What if I catch ..... 

STOP IT!

Ranma's mental shout silenced his fears, for now. He was aware that Shiro still stood slumped before him. Behind him he could feel Taka's gaze on his back and before him he could see Akane's stare. He wasn't sure which was worse.

With a mental shake Ranma snapped out of his fugue. He took a decisive step forward and extended his hand. "Hi.", he said boldly, "Saotome Ranma. Pleased ta'meetcha."

Shiro underwent another transformation. His shoulders straightened, his eyes shone and a huge smile split his face. He grabbed Ranma's hand in a crushing grip and hung onto it like a lifeline.

"You're pleased to meet me?" The giant bellowed. He started vigorously shaking Ranma's hand and, at the same time, most of Ranma. 

"Did'ja hear that Kane-Chan? He's pleased to meet me! We're going to be bestest buddies. Yes we are!"

Ranma struggled to keep his sincere smile in place.

Shiro continued crowing his elation at making a new friend while Ranma considered the mild protests the bones in his hand were voicing. He has one hell of a grip. he thought. It just kept tightening. 

If I didn't know better, Ranma thought, I'd think he was challenging me. 

One look at the larger boys face cancelled that possibility. There was only sincere joy and happiness on those features. No trace of hostility anywhere. Ranma cleared his throat.

"Yeah well its great to meet you Shiro. I think we'll be good friends too but..uh, could I have my hand back. You're squeezing it kind of tight."

Shiro's whole body jerked as if he'd been shot.

In an instant he released Ranma's hand, an expression of stark terror marring the happiness that had been on his face. He stumbled away from Ranma, his huge arms pinwheeling wildly; tripping over his own feet Shiro collapsed to the ground and, with a low moan, curled up into a ball. A second later Akane was at his side, cradling the larger boy's head in her lap. Ranma stood there in dumb silence lost in, yet another, wave of shock and confusion as Akane tried to comfort Shiro. Taka, by this time, had rolled up beside Shiro's huddled form. He lay a hand on Shiro's shuddering shoulder while giving Ranma a look.

It wasn't a hostile look, or accusatory, it was more a look of expectation as if he was saying, "well, its your move." But this was mostly lost on Ranma, as his mind was still dealing with the events of a few seconds before, he had little awareness to afford on the present. 

Akane waved her hand a little, catching Ranma's attention. She made a gesture over Shiro's body adding her own unspoken message to Taka's. 

Ranma saw all this, he felt the expectations of Akane and Taka. He saw the suffering of the child whimpering in Akane's lap. He felt very much on the outside looking in. Before him were three people who were bound by tragedy and an uncaring reality and somehow, unknowingly, he had hurt one of their number, one of their family. 

But did they hate him?

No.

They were merely waiting to see what he would do next. Then they would judge. Ranma's instinct to run was so powerful his feet itched. 

A ghost of a memory fluttered through his mind. "A true martial artist protects the weak." Genma's voice echoed. Ranma's own thought followed. Really Pop? Then what's yer problem with Akane? Oh thats good Saotome, now yer thinking of her as weak. Deal with that later. Now I gotta make a choice.

He chose. Taking slow measured steps Ranma moved toward where Shiro lay crying into Akane's lap. He crouched down and gently lay his hand on Shiro's shoulder. Ranma was pleased to notice his hand wasn't shaking. 

"What's wrong Shiro?" Ranma asked gently.

Shiro visibly shuddered from the physical contact but he managed to choke out a few words.

"I hurt you so you must hate me. You hate me because I hurt you. Everybody hates people who hurt them. I did a terrible thing. I hurt you. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I hurt you! I'm bad. Are you going to make me stand in the corner? Please don't make me stand in the corner! I'm sorry I hurt you! Yes, I did a very bad thing, I'm sorry!! Please don't make me stand in the corner!"

Ranma had to force himself not to leap away, the pain in that voice, the fears he was wrestling in his mind, all these factors were wearing away at Ranma's iron self-control. He glanced at Akane who could only shrug helplessly. She'd never seen Shiro react this way before. What corner? She looked up at Taka and saw he was wearing a carefully placed, neutral expression. We're going to have a little chitchat when this is all over. Akane decided. 

Ranma firmed his resolve and reached out his hand toward Shiro's crumpled form.Carefully but forcefully he rolled the larger boy over so he could see Shiro's face. 

"Hey Shiro, look at me." Ranma said quietly. Shiro's eyes were downcast and he refused to look up into Ranma's face. "C'mon Shiro look at me. See?" ,Ranma held up the supposedly injured hand, "It's not hurt, I'm not hurt. I'm perfectly okay." 

He bent his fingers one by one and slowly, so as to appear non-threatening, made a fist a few times as to emphasize the point that everything there was in perfect working order. 

"I don't hate you Shiro, you have to be a pretty nice guy. Akane is your friend, Taka is your friend and I would like to be your friend too."

I will not shudder, I will not cringe, I will not shudder I will not cringe... The words went over and over in Ranma's head like a mantra. I will not pull away, I will not shudder, and I will not cringe. I will be his friend, I want to be his friend! I mean what I say because... He glanced quickly at Akane's expectant face, ...because I have too. 

He slowly stood up and now held out his hand, making sure to use the one that caused this whole mess. Shiro stared at the offer with, what could have been considered a dubious expression. 

"C'mon Shiro." Ranma almost whispered, "No harm no foul right?" and gave his best cocky grin.

For the third time in mere minutes Shiro underwent a transformation, from a pained, miserable child, to a joyful innocent without a care in the world. He firmly grasped Ranma's hand and, in an impressive display of flexibility, kicked his feet under himself. What the hell? Ranma thought, Who taught him th... His thoughts were interrupted by Shiro's exultant, "YES!"

"Yes!" , Shiro loudly repeated, "Yes indeed Ranma Saotome, no harm no foul! Yes! We're going to be bestest friends! Yes we are!" Then, with exaggerated care, slowly released Ranma's hand and wiggled his fingers just like Ranma had moments before. "Yes." Shiro said more quietly, "No harm no foul."

Akane caught Ranma's eye and slowly gave a nod of approval. A great weight lifted off his chest. Maybe he was still a little freaked out about Shiro, maybe even about Akane, but he knew good people when he saw them and right now they were all around him and he hadn't screwed anything up. 

I really do think I'm going to like Nerima. He thought.

Shiro interrupted his musing, "Ranma, do you know Jackie Chan?"

It was several minutes before Shiro was convinced that, no, Ranma did not know Jackie Chan; no, he was very sure he had never met Jackie Chan, and no, he didn't think he would meet Jackie Chan tomorrow. But yes, if Ranma did meet Jackie Chan, he would introduce him to Shiro. It was at this point that Taka suggested they all go outside in the back, which Ranma thought was fine, as he really needed some air and time to regain his self-control and get a grip on the events of the last half-hour. 

The back of the school was a small, yard where a tall wooden fence separated it from the surrounding property. Against the back of the school, beside the door they had all exited from, sat a large barrel in which a fair amount of rainwater had collected; with exaggerated nonchalance Ranma ambled as far away from it as he could. Opposite the barrel, against the far wall of the fencing stood a small storage shed and the final thing Ranma noticed was, standing on their wooden posts in the middle of the yard, were several training dummies. They appeared a bit old and bedraggled, as if they had remained unused for some time.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the dummies, "Who practices the Arts?" He asked the general group.

Take seemed to frown momentarily. "No one." He answered and gave his wheelchair a quick glance that did not go unnoticed by Ranma, "Not anymore."

Ranma's mouth volunteered to say something stupid but he bit back on the impulse. 

Training, He thought, Think of it as training. Instead giving Taka a slow nod. 

Akane tossed her board to Ranma.

{Sometimes I use them when I'm here.} 

Shiro gave Akane a hurt look and she made some hand gestures that Ranma did not understand. Shiro nodded in agreement at what Akane had 'said'. 

"That's right. Kane-Chane uses the dummies sometimes." He paused, "She practices on the dummies so that when she goes to school she can beat up on the dummies!" Shiro looked around for approval at his realization. Akane seemed to be coughing slightly while Taka's face remained inscrutable. Ranma stood there scratching the back of his head and gave a half hearted "Heh heh..."

Was that a joke? He wondered, Or was Shiro being serious? Oh hell with it. 

Shiro continued unperturbed by the lack of response from the others, "Kane-Chane is a great martial artist. She is really really good." 

At that Ranma squared his shoulders, "Well I'm a pretty good martial artist too y'know."

Shiro's eyes got really big as he realized that not only his best friend was a martial artist, but his brand new best friend was one too! It was so cool. "You're a martial artist too?" He asked, awe radiating from his voice, "Kane-Chan never told me that!"

Ranma gave Akane a cool, but playful, look through half closed eyes. "Really? Maybe it just slipped her mind." Akane immediately became very interested in the remaining clouds in the sky and stared steadily at them, idly kicking around some dirt, while whistling a small tune quietly to herself. 

She can whistle? Ranma wondered, O' course she can whistle, He mentally berated himself. She can't talk, her lungs work fine! 

"Ranma, do you think..uh..." Shiro wrung his hands, "Do you think you could show me some of your martial arts?" Shiro started hopping from one foot to the another and gave Ranma a plaintive look. He looked like a pleading child, albeit a seven foot tall pleading child. Looking at this display Ranma felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. Inwardly he grit his teeth, Dammit! Why is he acting like a child? 

Another part of his mind spoke up, Maybe because he is a child? 

At this point a third voice joined the mental debate, Oh please, look at that disgusting display. What kind of freak is this Shiro anyway? Ranma paused, that 'voice' sounded a little familiar, the train of thought went on, I mean look at these people, two cripples, and a retard. Not to mention one of them is a helpless female who has wound up crying on your shoulder on no less then three occasions today alone! Is this the kind of people you want around you boy? 

A memory clicked, the voice sounded just like..."Pop's." Ranma whispered to the air beside him. 

Something snapped. I WILL NOT BE LIKE YOU! Ranma shouted in his mind, I WILL NOT TURN ON PEOPLE SIMPLY BECAUSE THEY'RE DIFFRENT! I WILL NOT BE LIKE YOU OR THAT JERK, KUNO! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!! Ranma felt the 'voice' fall away into the back of his mind and could almost see the smug look his father would have worn if this had been a real argument. 

Tomorrow, Ranma seethed. I pound that panda extra hard simply on principle. 

The time it had taken for this internal debate had not gone unnoticed by the others. When Ranma became again aware of his surroundings he found Akane standing directly in front of him. 

Akane saw Ranma's eyes come back into focus. She pointed at him, them made an 'OK' gesture with her hand while wearing a puzzled expression. 

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine." Ranma said, "I just got lost in thought that's all."

Akane had a humorous impulse, For you Ranma that must be harder then it looks. And her hands started to make the gestures that would spell out her thoughts and then she remembered that Ranma wouldn't understand and let them drop to her sides with a small sigh. 

I really wish I could just talk to him. She thought, Just for five minutes. I want to know what he thinks about all this. He's been acting kind of strange. Is he really taking this all well? Oh how I wish I could just TALK to him. Akane felt an oncoming wave of depression and tried to shrug it off by watching what Ranma and Shiro were up too. 

"So Shiro you wanted to see me do some martial arts?" Ranma asked.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh." Shiro nodded emphatically.

Ranma took a few steps into the center of the yard to give himself some breathing room. Shiro immediately sat on the concrete ramp while Akane leaned against the wall behind him. Taka settled into his wheelchair and assumed a studious expression. 

Ranma ran through his mental list of Kata, This one will do. He thought Lets add some from this one, and, oh yeah, here's a nice move. And lets finish with this, yeah, this should get some attention. 

His movements began slowly; a few punches, nothing fancy. 

Chest punch, block... chest punch, block...face punch, low block... step forward, chest punch. 

Slowly, with increasing ferocity, yet still exhibiting iron control, his movements grew in complexity while going faster, ever faster.

Chest punch, follow through backhand punch...overhand smash to the head, overhead block...side block, step... spin kick, step...forward snap kick, follow through back spin kick...step.

Akane shook her head in amazement, the moves themselves were still easily within her capabilities but the flow, from one, to the other, to the next seamless and endless. Water flowing down an icy mountainside had less grace then what she beheld before her. 

She noticed Taka gazing at her steadily.

"Impressive isn't he." He said quietly and gently reached up and closed her mouth. Akane's teeth snapped together with an audible click. Her face went red, she hadn't realized she had been gaping.

"Now now," Taka cheerfully admonished, "We mustn't let Ranma see how impressed we are can we? Who knows how an 'awful' boy might take that."

Akane gave a silent "Hmpph" at her teacher and, playfully, crossed her arms in such a way to silently declare to the world that she had no idea what he might be referring too.

Shiro was oblivious to the goings on behind him. His eyes were practically glowing in joy as he beheld the display of martial prowess before him. 

Wow... Wow!! He thought. 

Ranma completed a short series of drum punches, intermixing every other punch or so with a spinning roundhouse, and finished with a flying scissors kick at the nearest dummy. Instead of catching the dummy upside the head with his left foot, he snared the dummy's head between his knees, gripped, and, with a heave of pure power, arched his back, completing a flip. The forces tore the dummy from the earth, over Ranma's head, and slammed it back into the ground headfirst. 

"WOW!" Shiro exulted. 

Ranma pulled himself to his feet, dusted himself off, and formally bowed. Taka was slowly clapping his hands. "That was... impressive. I don't think I've ever seen a kata like that before. Especially that last maneuver." He said.

Ranma gave a half-smile. "Yeah, I kinda' threw that last one if for a little flash. Can't remember where I saw it before. I think its called a 'frakenstiener." 

Ranma now turned to Akane to see what she thought. He was disappointed to find she wasn't even looking at him, but rather staring at her hands, which were nervously fingering her white board. She finally looked up at Ranma and there was such a sad look on her face, a pleading for ..something. What, he had no idea. Akane, just as abruptly, turned away and made an effort to appear busy shoving her whiteboard back in her pocket. Ranma made a move to go over to her. 

What does she want to say? Ranma wondered, She looks so..so...needful. 

His actions were interrupted by Shiro's exuberance. He came pounding up to where the young Saotome was standing and proceeded to jump up and down all around Ranma like an eager puppy. 

"Wow! Wow Ranma that was just so... Wow!" Shiro was practically shouting, "You're just like Jackie Chan! I really like Jackie Chan, didja know that? I really like Jackie Chan an' you're just like him! Wow! Just like Jackie Chan, yes! Just like him." Pause. "Are you sure you never met Jackie Chan?"

"Yeaah," Ranma began slowly while shooting Akane a pleading look. She just merely held out both her hands, palms out, indicating that he was on his own. She now seemed slightly amused.

Oh great, Ranma mentally grumbled, One second she looks like she's going to go to pieces and then next finds my situation funny. 

"Yeah Shiro," Ranma continued, "I'm pretty sure I never met Jackie Chan." He knew his next words were going to get him into trouble but couldn't see a way around it. "So I guess you like Jackie Chan huh?"

Akane boggled. Oh boy! Is Ranma in for it now. She thought. Even Taka winced.

"Oh do I ever like Jackie Chan!" Shiro launched himself into a monologue, "He's the best! He's an awesome martial artist and he makes the best movies. Did you know he does all his own stunts? He's over forty years old and he does all his own stunts, isn't that the neatest thing? I think so. I think its incredible, forty years old and doing his own stunts. Wow. He's a really nice guy too. I love his movies. My favorite part is the ending credits though, when you get to see the bloopers. The bloopers are my favorite part, except when he gets hurt. I don't like those bloopers. The funny ones are good though. I like the funny bloopers; but not the ones where he gets hurt, just the funny bloopers, not where he gets hurt. No, no, no."

Each 'no' was punctuated with Shiro shaking his head.

Ranma politely listened to Shiro talk, nodding where is seemed appropriate. Several times he tried to get a word in edgewise but was continually overwhelmed by Shiro's endless stream of speech about how much he loved Jackie Chan. Finally giving up he proceeded to settle down and wait it out. 

Me and my big mouth. Ranma mentally sighed. 

Shiro continued, "I saw a Jackie Chan movie last night. It was real old so I'd never seen it before. It had the coolest fight scene in it." Pause. "Actually it had lots but this one was really cool! It was...wow...just really neat. Want me to show it to you?"

That last bit got Ranma's attention. 

Show me? He thought. Oh man he's going to try and show off! I should have kept that damn kata simple. If goes and does something to hurt himself Akane will kill me! But if I say no Shiro probably will get really upset and Akane will kill me! What am I gonna do? 

"Sure Shiro. I'd love to see what Jackie Chan did in that movie. Be careful though. Don't want to hurt yourself do ya'?

Shiro nodded, "Ok Ranma, but no worries. I'm tough." and with that he moved to the center of the yard. 

Ranma moved over to Akane was standing and whispered, "Is this wise?"

Akane nodded and pointed at her eyes then at Shiro. 

"You sure?" Ranma pressed.

Again she nodded so Ranma shrugged his shoulders and turned to watch the larger boy. Ranma was ready, at a moment's notice, to leap to Shiro's side if he got into any trouble. Both out of concern for Shiro and to get out of arm's reach of Akane. Shiro took a stance.

Ranma blinked, The Snake stance? 

Then Shiro moved. He finger's, held straight and stiff, lashed out at an invisible opponent's ribs. Left, right, left, right. Shiro's entire upper torso swaying with each strike putting his full weight behind them. He then spun one hundred and eighty degrees and held his arms out to each side, horizontal to his shoulders on one leg. The other tucked beneath him.

The Crane Stance? Ranma boggled.

Shiro launched a midair circular kick, lashing out with his standing leg, spinning around one-eighty again, and landing with the other. Ranma was sure that if that blow had connected it would have taken someone's head off. 

Having landed on his feet facing the original direction, Shiro seemed to lose all coordination and bodily control. He reeled, stumbled, and lurched about as if intoxicated. 

Ranma's mind gave up. Drunken Master? 

Shuffling aimlessly, Shiro threw an awkward punch and tripped over his own feet and landed badly. He groped around, limbs flailing helplessly. Or so it appeared. Ranma recognized the fact that those blows were, in actuality, precise, controlled, and dangerous. Shiro then spun his legs over his head and flipped to his feet. He started laughing.

"That was fun!" He bellowed, "Want to see me do it again?"

If physically possible, Ranma's jaw would have been resting on the ground. He had watched Shiro's performance with an expert eye. 

Every move.. His mind faltered. Perfect, powerful, trained...how? 

He turned to Akane, "How..ho...how.." He stuttered.

Akane whacked him on the back of the head and he fell back on old habits. "Ow, whaddya do that for?" He exclaimed.

Akane thrust her board in Ranma's face while giving him a mischievous smile. 

{And they say I have a speech impediment.}

"Well," Ranma scratched the back of his head trying to pull himself together, "I was just surprised that's all."

Ranma turned back to Shiro. "You study martial arts then?" Ranma asked.

Shiro gave him a confused look. "Um, no. I saw it in the Jackie Chan movie I saw last night. I told you that. Didn't I tell him that Kane-Chan?"

Akane nodded in the affirmative and Ranma suddenly felt very tired.

"Well what the hell is going on here?" Ranma demanded, "First I'm told no one here studies martial arts then I see Shiro here do a multi-style kata that was incredibly advanced then he say's he doesn't follow the Art. This doesn't make any sense!" He was practically shouting at this point.

Taka was still looking calm throughout Ranma's tirade; Shiro looked confused and Akane was having a hard time not laughing. 

Poor Ranma. She thought, This is going to drive him crazy. 

Taka cleared his throat, "Perhaps I could explain. Remember how I mentioned that Shiro had one other little talent? This is it. He mimics martial arts. He can't learn new styles like you but if he sees you perform a maneuver then he will remember how to do it. However he can only do that maneuver, he can't add to it, or improvise. He doesn't know martial arts he mimics martial arts. When we first met he wasn't in shape and he would hurt himself in his efforts. So I encouraged him to exercise."

"But how?" Ranma insisted.

With a shrug Taka said, "Beats the hell out of me."

Shiro was confused. He couldn't exactly figure out what everybody was talking about. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I don't think I did do anything wrong. Did I? 

He heard the word 'exercise' drift through the conversation and picked up it. Exercise he understood.

"Yes!" He proudly proclaimed, "Taka wanted me to get strong so I could be like Jackie Chan. When I first came here I was big and stupid, now I'm big, strong, and stupid!"

All three of the others were a little surprised by Shiro's exclamation. 

Akane's fingers moved spelling out words that only Taka and Shiro could understand.

Shiro laughed loudly and, not meaning to ignore Ranma responded in kind. 

Ranma, in a very quiet voice asked Taka, "What did they say?" 

Taka whispered back, "Akane said, 'But you're not stupid Shiro', and he replied, 'That's right, I forgot." 

Nodding his thanks Ranma started to brood. He didn't like asking for help, it had always galled him to do so and now, what with everything else that had happened today it was especially infuriating. He wasn't sure whether or not he could handle the...wrongness... he felt with Shiro. He didn't want to feel this way. In fact he knew it was wrong to feel this way. Maybe he just needed time to get used to the idea but Kuno, the ice cream shop, meeting Shiro, and now having to ask for help? It was all adding up to, at best, a world-class headache and at worst a sudden and painful end to this new life that had seemed to start out so well. 

Not if I can help it. He pondered a few seconds longer, I can't do much about that other stuff except wait, see what happens, but this new problem? That I can fix. Ranma made himself a mental promise and was planning out how to act on that promise when a bolt of lightning pierced the heavens and struck the earth some fair distance away. 

Akane's fingers spelled out more words and meanings to which both Taka and Shiro started chuckling. Ranma grit his teeth against the feelings of frustration. With extreme reluctance he asked again, "What did she say?"

Taka, still grinning, relied, "She said, 'either its going to rain, or Kuno is being stupid again.'. C'mon lets go inside."

"Good idea." Ranma said while casting a nervous grin at the suddenly forming clouds. "Lets hurry." 

With hurried steps he headed inside, with Akane following, the two both made it just before the heavens opened up drenching both Taka and Shiro. 

Shiro, laughing, began leaping around performing the kata that he had done earlier. Taka mumbled something unkind about the kami and their sense of timing before saying, "C'mon Shiro, lets get out of the rain ok? If we hurry maybe Ranma will show you some more Jackie Chan stuff!" 

A split second later the back door slammed shut and the yard was conspicuously absent of Shiro's presence. Chuckling quietly Taka wheeled himself up the ramp and back inside the school.

End COS1.3

Next up: First dinner in a new home. Big appetites and big mouths.

Authors Notes: Well THAT'S finally done. Hopefully COS1.4 will have a faster release time. After that will come COS2.0 and 2.1 etc etc..

Ok let me just get this off my chest. I based Shiro on a REAL person. No I'm not kidding. In my youth..ok..EARLIER youth, I worked a great deal with the handicapped. One person I met was a lot like Shiro. A berserk pituitary gland had caused him to reach Goliath-like proportions and yet he was even more mentally handicapped then my portrayal of Shiro here. He barely could talk, had no chance in reading and never would.

It's because of people like my friend here and one other that I get to sometimes thinking that justice is a force of nature. 

My friend, (Lets call him Mark) was disabled in mind and so nature had given him a nearly godlike physique and autonomous reflexes. Ok, Shiro is slightly exaggerated but hey, the main character here changes gender via water! One thing I am not trying to do is drag Ranma ½ into the 'real' world. Just add my own spin to it. Course this means I have a very fine line to walk. 

Mark was capable, much like Shiro, of performing a physical act just by seeing it. Ok he couldn't do it perfectly but after a few tries( And I mean a FEW..as in two or three.) he could. He also adored martial arts movies. 'Specially Bruce Lee. As I said, he couldn't talk much, but if you wanted to find him all you had to do was let out a Bruce Lee like squawk and you'd hear one in return. The only thing he couldn't do was the really fancy stuff like forward flip axe-kicks, that's cause he was just to big. He was a really great guy, he'd walk around repeating 'Its like a finger pointing away at the moon.' all day but he was just so innocent you didn't get annoyed by it.

AAANNNYYWWAAAYYY... My own feelings on Shiro are a tad iffy. Like I could have done something better. One of the reasons this took so long was I sat around for hours trying to wonder what that thing WAS!! I couldn't find it. If anyone has suggestions I'm listening. Hell I'll rewrite the whole latter half of this part if I get a good enough idea.

   [1]: http://www.furinken.net/



End file.
